Fubuki Sumiye
Fubuki Sumie is a character appearing the anime and manga series, Beyblade Burst Super Z. He is the current leader of the Beigoma Academy BeyClub, succeeding Valt Aoi. His Beyblade is Emperor Forneus 0 Yard. He also made an appearance in the final episode of Beyblade Burst Evolution. Appearance Fubuki has blonde hair and wears a black shirt. He wears baggy blue trousers and he wears black, blue sneakers and a lite blue pendent around his neck. Personality Fubuki is very calm-minded and takes his training very seriously. He cannot hear anyone while training. Also, he didn't like a big mouth person like Aiga. Fubuki hates people who talk big about themselves, as he believes that a person can always improve. According to Suou, he is a "monster" who is obsessed with hardworkship. Biography Fubuki was a young child inspired by Shu and his hard work. Fubuki was also the strongest blader in the Beigoma Academy BeyClub, which is why he was made the captain. Special Moves *Emperor Guard: Emperor Forneus uses its round, metal layer to block and deflect attacks. *Emperor Drift: Forneus falls on the curved circle on it's Yard Performance Tip, using it to drift back around gaining speed and power. This move is similar to Silas' Cyclone Loop. Battles Relationships Shu Kurenai As a young boy, Fubuki met Shu and, amazed by his skills, asked him to train him so he could become as strong as Shu one day. In the present day, Fubuki has taken after Shu, and this is especially reflected in his launching stance in which he pushes his launcher forward just as Shu did in the previous season. Aiga Akaba Aiga is Fubuki’s main rival at the time because Aiga managed to beat Fubuki. Beyblade Burst : Super Z Episode 2: In Fubuki’s first appearence he was seen in a video from the wbba. Later he was seen training on the top of the beigoma academy bey club where Fubuki first met Shu. He later came down to the training room to battle Aiga and put him in his place. In the first match Aiga talked to Z Achilles and unlocked his powers to beat Fubuki with an over finish. This made Fubuki take Aiga seriously nd think of him as worthy of Fubuki’s time. Episode 3: Fubuki continued his battle with Aiga and ended it with a burst finish. This battle made Fubuki respect Aiga a bit as a natural blader. Later an unknown blader came to ask Fubuki if he wanted to watch Aiga and Ranjiro’s match. Fubuki declined as he thought it would waste precious training time. Episode 4: Fubuki was seen walking in the hallway of the school when Aiga asked for a rematch. Fubuki went away without saying anything. Later he was seen standing with the beigoma bey club watching the match between Kurtz and Valt. He was also seen training when Nika told him that the rebel bey club had stloen Z achilles. Fubuki battled Ranjiro to take back achilles and show Rajiro that training is important for winning. He bursted Ranjiro and told him that he was not worthy of beyblading. Later Aiga challenged him and the first round ended with Fubuki beating Aiga with an over finish. Episode 5: This episode continues the battle between Fubuki and Aiga. Fubuki tries to beat Aiga with emperor drift but Aiga sees it coming and bursts forneus. Fubuki was ashamed at his lost but trained even harder to grow stronger. He was seen watching Valt and Lui’s match. He was closely observing the match to find weaknesses in Vakyrie and Longinus to one day beat them and become champion. Quotes Gallery 030bfb37b7f90ef29b6181d288d237e3.jpg 40D68A64-E2C6-4EA0-A64A-E564FB659E0E.png D10D3BC9-EAA3-45CC-AECB-08ED1ADAF8D4.jpeg|Fubuki in the middle 46C048F2-A35D-4A58-91DB-EA52909EBE9E.png|Fubuki angry at his loss AC8F18DE-B27E-4343-8DC4-F84D2B640F7B.png|Fubuki with Forneus 8D4F4547-0F50-45F8-8C45-1B99985FF195.png Pc_1920x1080_1_(1).jpg Young Fubuki.gif Trivia * Fubuki's name is derived from the Japanese most powerful destroyer-class battleship with same name. This may coincide with his bey being based off of a shark-like monster. Thus, make him the second character that named after Japanese battleship, the first is Tyson Granger. * Fubuki is the only Super Z character to debut before his official season, as he first appeared in the season finale of Beyblade Burst Evolution as a young child. Category:Male Category:Beyblade Burst Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Super Z Category:Main Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution Category:Team Leaders Category:Beigoma Academy BeyClub